


Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 7

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Hijack Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Holidays</p><p>Le soir de Noël, alors que beaucoup partagent ce moment en famille, Jack se retrouve coincé à bosser dans un bar, où il est obligé de s'habiller en femme. Mais ce soir, sa vie va changer par une tournure d'évènements exceptionnelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de Jack travesti m'est venu en voyant certain(e)s artistes sur tumblr qui ont fait leur propre version. Comme c'était un thème relativement libre, j'ai pris Noël (sans grande originalité) avec cette idée complètement dingue.
> 
> C'est un peu parti dans tous les sens, et je n'avais pas prévu ce qui arrive à Jack un peu plus loin à la base, mais au fil de mon écriture, je me suis dis que je pouvais le tenter vu les idées qui me venaient pour la suite.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Noël, la plus belle période de l'année !

Du moins, elle l'avait été pour Jack à une époque. Il se demandait où était passé ses jours heureux où ils guettait le Père Noël, caché sous sa couette avec une lampe de poche, s'endormant toujours avant de l'avoir vu. Plus tard, lorsqu'il n'y croyait plus mais que sa petite sœur était encore dans cette âge magique, il restait avec elle dans son lit en l'attendant.

En fumant une cigarette avec son dos contre un mur, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il en arrive à ça.

_Frost, ma jolie, ta pause est fini, lui lança Bunny doucement.

Le garde du corps du club où il travaillait, de son vrai nom Aster. Il était d'abord froid avec lui, voir complètement hargneux, mais il s'était adouci à force de parler et partager une cigarette à droite, à gauche. Jack exhala sa dernière bouffée de nicotine et laissa tomber sa clope, l'écrasant avec son talon.

_J'arrive, dit-il d'une voix résolue.

Bunny l'arrêta avant qu'il entre, entrebâillant la porte avec son pied.

_Tu n'as pas donné ta démission à Pitch.

_Tu sais bien que c'est plus compliquer que ça, Bunny.

Il baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux blancs glissant sur son épaule. Bunny posa une main sur sa joue maquillée et essuya une larme qu'il avait vu au passage.

_Un jour, quelqu'un ici te fera du mal. La semaine dernière, ce client qui t'a mis une main aux fesses sous cette robe... ils croient tous que tu es une pute. Il croit que _Jacklyn_ est une pute.

L'argenté leva ses yeux bleus vers l'australien bien trop loin de sa terre natale. Il savait bien qu'il avait raison, et il vomissait régulièrement ses tripes en pensant qu'un jour, un client le coincerait dans un coin pour faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait pourquoi d'autres filles et mecs étaient partis sans laisser d'adresse et sans un mot d'adieu. Elsa était passée bien trop près d'un meurtre par un fan trop possessif, et elle avait eu la délicatesse de lui dire adieu, elle qui était comme une grande sœur pour lui et l'avait aidé à construire son personnage féminin. Il comprenait, et il ne sous-estimait pas la fourberie dont certains seraient capables juste pour mettre leur main dans sa culotte de scène, le prenant pour un buffet gratuit pour pervers avides de toucher un travesti.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa Bunny.

_Je partirais bientôt... si je me fais un nom dans le babysitting de mon quartier, je pourrais peut-être y arriver. Les Bennett chantent quasiment mes louanges à tous leurs amis.

Le garde du corps sourit en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Où était passé le petit merdeux qui s'était presque pisser dessus avant d'entrer en salle la première fois ? Bunny ne cachait pas qu'il avait aimé apprendre à le connaître et se sentait un devoir de le protéger, pas seulement car c'était son job, mais parce qu'il voyait devant lui un gamin effrayé se cachant derrière le masque d'un jeune homme effronté qui portait une robe tous les soirs pour vivre. Il laissa enfin passer l'argenté, soupirant en se disant que Jack valait tellement mieux qu'un petit cul dans une robe échancrée aux cuisses.

Jack se rendit dans la loge du personnel pour vérifier une dernière fois son maquillage et sa tenue. Juste un peu de blush sur les joues pour une bonne mine, du phare à paupière bleu nuit pour complimenter ses yeux bleus azur avec un très léger trait eye-liner noir, des boucles d'oreilles à clip pendantes avec de faux cristaux et une robe bleu et blanche, échancrée des deux côtés des cuisses, un soutien-gorge rembourré remplissant sa poitrine inexistante. Ses chaussures, que Pitch avait voulu être des talons aiguilles, étaient finalement des ballerines blanches avec une décoration de flocon de neige dessus. Offertes par Elsa après qu'il se soit casser la figure cinq fois en une soirée avec les talons aiguilles qu'on lui avait prêté, déchirant au passage la robe qu'il portait ce soir-là. De plus, il était déjà assez grand, pas besoin de talons.

En se regardant, il se dit qu'elle lui manquait tant. C'était elle qui avait trouvé sa robe et aidé à peaufiner son style, qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien il fallait l'admettre, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que le rôle de femme à l'allure glaciale allait parfaitement au jeune homme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, replaçant un peigne ornant ses cheveux d'une fausse branche de houx pour l'occasion. Il avait eu les cheveux courts en arrivant, mais au fil du temps, il les avait laissé poussé pour ne pas avoir à toujours porter une perruque. Cette lubie ne dérangeait heureusement pas les parents des enfants qu'il gardait, et il trouvait même que ça lui donnait un style. Se voir habiller ainsi, avec ses cheveux remontés et son maquillage lui donnait envie de vomir en revanche.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de remettre du gloss rose sur ses lèvres et encore moins de se brosser les dents pour faire disparaître l'odeur acide de ses sucs gastriques. C'était le moment, place à Jacklyn, entraîneuse dans le bar club de Pitch Black (qui n'était probablement pas son vrai nom) et qui enflammait les hommes avec son allure de reine des neiges. Avant, il partageait ce titre avec Elsa, mais depuis qu'elle était partie, il était le seul à se faire appeler ainsi.

Ce soir de réveillon, alors que les pères de famille bien propres sur eux qui venaient d'ordinaire ici n'étaient pas là pour des raisons évidentes, les célibataires en manque d'attention étaient tous là. Heureusement, le bar était un peu moins fréquenté ce soir, en l'absence des maris aimants et pères responsables, et seuls les habitués purs et dures étaient là.

Jack passa devant le coin bar, faisant un signe de tête à Guy, le pauvre barman qui devait écouter les idioties des clients bourrés tout en étant assez polis pour leur dire qu'ils avaient déjà trop bu et qu'il n'avait plus le droit de leur servir d'alcool. Il savait qu'il faisait des études à côté de ce boulot, et il lui souhaitait de ne pas décrocher comme ça arrivait trop souvent. Plusieurs clients, des habitués, lui firent la causette, et Jacklyn répondit poliment. Certains étaient tout à fait agréables, comme North qui venait pour le whisky hors de prix qui était « si authentique » de sa Russie natale. Jack aimait bien ce vieil homme qui devait probablement faire le Père Noël dans un hôpital ou quelque chose comme ça à l'heure actuelle. Il se considérait lui même comme un Père Noël ambulant.

Jack du encore composer avec une remarque sur ses fesses et un gars visiblement complètement éméché (il n'était pourtant pas si tard) lui demandant de venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Il fut sauver quand on appela et qu'il vint sans attendre. Il s'approcha donc de la table ronde dans un coin, où deux jeunes hommes étaient installés, l'un le fixant approcher de ses yeux anis, l'autre pencher sur son verre, faisant tourner le liquide au fond.

_On voudrait un autre verre.

_Très bien, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le verre encore posé sur la table.

_Un truc sans alcool, fruité, ça serait cool.

_OK, j'en toucherais deux mots au barman, dit-il avec son sourire le plus resplendissant.

Le jeune homme d'environs son âge, cheveux noirs ébouriffés, t-shirt à motifs de dragons déchirant le devant et pantalon noir, se tourna vers son compère.

_Tu vois quoi, Hiccup ?

Jack releva un sourcil discrètement. Il pouvait entendre de ces surnoms parfois, et celui-là était encore une fois très déroutant. L'auburn qui fixait encore son verre en le tournant dans sa main ne leva même pas la tête.

_La même chose alors.

_Je vais vous chercher ça.

Puis Jack se rendit au bar sans essayer de prendre le deuxième verre. Le deuxième jeune homme n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Peut-être un chagrin d'amour ? Ou bien avait-il échoué à ses examens ? En cette période, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour se sentir déprimé alors que d'autres vivaient le bonheur parfait.

Lorsque Jack revint avec deux cocktails, les deux clients étaient en pleine discussion.

_T'as jamais baissé les bras comme ça. Tu vas pas commencer parce que ton père t'a dit ça...

_Ter', s'te plait... on en reparlera quand ton père quittera la maison parce qu'il préfère vivre à son bureau plutôt que sous le même toit que son fils gay...

_J'y crois pas, souffla l'ébène.

Jack s'approcha doucement en gardant un sourire parfait sur ses lèvres.

_Deux cocktails Fruits des îles.

L'ébène leva les yeux vers Jack, ou plutôt Jacklyn, et regarda comme il déposait le verre long sur la table vernie. Il posa ensuite l'autre devant l'auburn, qui daigna enfin lever les yeux. Jack se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment joli garçon, et il sentait que le compliment devait passer à son sujet dans la tête de l'autre, sinon pourquoi le regardait-il de haut en bas en rosissant ?

_Jacklyn !

Il se tourna vers la voix de son boss, qui lui fit signe de venir. L'argenté déglutit en s'éloignant de la table. Pitch lui prit ensuite le bras, doucement pour ne pas laisser de marque sur sa peau découverte, mais le fixa dans les yeux.

_Au lieu de faire de l'oeil aux jeunes qui préfèrent de l'eau et des fruits, va t'occuper de ceux qui ont le porte-feuilles trop rempli. Il y en a un là derrière qui veut t'offrir une coupe de champagne.

Jack regarda par dessus son épaule. Deux tables à côté des deux jeunes, un habitué dans la quarantaine souleva une flute avec un sourire. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait encore devoir dire des bêtises et vider son verre dans le saut de glaçons pour ne pas finir complètement bourré.

_J'y vais.

Il sentit Pitch le lâcher et se tourna avec un sourire absolument faux mais purement professionnel. Il croisa rapidement le regard de l'auburn, des yeux d'un vert profond et calmant qui lui mirent un instant du baume au cœur alors qu'il s'approchait de l'habitué.

_Jacklyn, ma puce. Ça fait un moment.

_Oui, environs un mois. Vous étiez en voyage d'affaires, non ?

Jack(lyn) s'installa à côté de l'homme, qui lui tendit une flute.

_Ouais, être commercial est une misère à ce niveau là. Hong Kong n'a pas le même rythme qu'ici, c'est dingue... raaah, je suis content d'être rentré !

Il commença à boire son verre et Jack en profita pour vider une bonne partie dans le seau, se mouillant à peine les lèvres en laissant de son gloss sur le rebord de la flute. Ça l'arrangeait lui, mais également Pitch. Il se fichait que ses entraîneurs et entraîneuses vident le champagne dans le seau à glaçons, les plantes ou il ne savait où, il voulait juste qu'ils restent sobres jusqu'à la fin du service. Les clients payaient à la bouteille de toute façon.

Les minutes défilèrent, Jacklyn essayant de faire la conversation tout en resservant régulièrement le client. Parfois, l'argenté était obligé de boire une gorgée ou deux car l'homme le fixait. Heureusement, dans la majorité des cas, il pouvait vider discrètement son verre. Lorsqu'il le fit la dernière fois, il entendit un rire qui provenait d'une table un peu plus loin. L'ébène qu'il avait servi plus tôt faisait de son mieux pour contenir son rire. Jack sourit en voyant que l'auburn souriait en secouant la tête. Apparemment, son petit jeu les amusait.

_Au fait, ma puce. Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis ?

Jack se pinça les lèvres pour garder son sourire. Non, il n'y avait pas réfléchi parce qu'il n'y avait pas à y penser.

_Oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est toujours non.

Le quadragénaire le fixa un moment, et l'argenté sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine en voyant les yeux gris de l'homme. Le plus âgé reprit la bouteille et versa un grand verre de champagne à Jack. Il perdit juste un peu son sourire, voyant ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête brune de l'homme. Il lui tendit le verre et le fixa, essayant de l'inciter à boire. Une toute petite gorgée passa dans la bouche de l'entraineur avant qu'il ne veuille poser son verre sur la table.

_Tu ne le finis pas ?

_Oh, non... mon boss n'aime pas qu'on boive trop durant le service.

_... petite menteuse.

Le ton suspicieux et les rides aux coins des yeux de l'homme firent tout à coup prendre conscience à Jack qu'il était en danger. Il avala sa salive en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, mais une alarme venait de s'activer dans son cerveau. Il devait partir. _Maintenant._

_Non, c'est promis. Je peux aller chercher Mr Black, il vous le dira lui même.

Il voulut se lever, mais une poigne de fer retint son genou et Jack ne put retenir le hoquet de surprise qui le parcouru en sentant les doigts froids de l'homme.

_Tu restes assis sur ton petit cul de pute et tu fais ce que je te dis.

L'homme le tira ensuite vers lui et Jack sentit son sang se glacer. Il passa son visage dans la salle, cherchant Bunny, mais ne le trouva pas. Le bar était trop loin et dans l'autre sens, Guy ne le verrait pas, et ils étaient les seuls dans cette partie du club. Un coup d'oeil rapide vers l'autre table lui indiqua que les deux jeunes étaient partis. Si son sang s'était glacé en se faisait presser contre l'homme ivre, son corps tout entier devint de glace en réalisant qu'il allait probablement se faire tripoter par ce pervers. Ledit pervers glissa d'ailleurs sa main tenant encore son genou vers sa cuisse couverte, écartant le pan de la robe

_J-je ne suis pas payer pour ça...

_Au prix de la bouteille, tu ferais mieux de fermer ta petite gueule d'ange. Surtout avec tout ce que tu as jeté.

Lorsque les doigts s'approchèrent trop de son entrejambe, Jack fit un mouvement de recule, mais le bras dans son dos l'en empêchant.

_L-lâchez-moi, supplia-t-il.

_Je t'ai dis de fermer ta gueule, fit-il entre ses dents.

_Je vais hurler, menaça-t-il.

_Si t'ouvre la bouche, ton boss aura la visite de tous les inspecteurs possibles dès demain matin.

Jack se figea. L'homme sourit en écartant ses jambes.

_Je donnerais ton nom. Tu seras viré dès demain. Tu ne serais pas là si tu avais un autre boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était coincé. S'il se faisait virer maintenant, c'était la catastrophe. Il n'aurait aucun revenu avant janvier, lorsque Jamie et Sophie Bennett auraient à nouveau besoin d'un babysitter avec leurs petits copains de l'école, et Jack avait des choses à payer d'ici là, entre autre son loyer qui tomberait dans quelques jours. Il ne pensa pas que son dernier salaire serait assez pour payer son loyer, ni qu'il y aurait toujours assez pour subvenir à ses besoins (des courses entre autre) jusqu'en janvier, il ne voyait que le fait qu'il serait sans emploi, sans assurance d'avoir un chèque qui rentre, et il savait surtout qu'il aurait tenu tout ce temps pour rien.

Il se raidit en sentant l'homme se pencher vers lui, léchant son oreille. Sa langue avait beau être chaude, Jack sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos alors que sa cuisse gauche se faisait caresser par des doigts froids qu'il n'avait pas envie de trouver là.

_Gentille fille.

Il ferma les yeux, jouant une dernière carte qui ferait peut-être renoncer le quadragénaire.

_Je suis un homme.

Un petit rire parcourut le client.

_Je sais bien, mais on n'a pas besoin d'un vagin pour prendre son pied.

L'envie de hurler prit Jack mais il retint ses lèvres de s'ouvrir. L'homme le décala pour qu'il soit contre le banc de leur table, se couchant presque sur lui. Il remonta de force sa jambe gauche et glissa sa main vers ses fesses. Jack réalisa alors qu'il se fichait de perdre son job s'il devait subir une agression sexuelle pour le garder.

_Lâchez-moi, dit-il dans un murmure.

L'homme ne fit pas attention et passa un doigt sous la culotte qu'il portait. Jack le frappa à l'épaule.

_Lâchez-moi ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Au diable Pitch, au diable ce job et son salaire à la fin du mois. Il ne se laisserait pas violer sans rien dire, il ne laisserait personne profiter de lui parce qu'il portait une robe et se maquiller pour pouvoir manger. L'homme le fixa avec des yeux mauvais et, dans un déchirement sonore, mit en lambeaux le sous-vêtement de Jack.

_Si tu ne voulais pas ça, tu n'avais qu'à pas t'habiller comme une pute.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais fut stopper par la main libre du client. Il se mit alors à le griffer et essayer de le mordre. Il entendit sans faire attention des pas se précipitant vers eux et avant qu'il ait pu dire ouf, le client était à terre, Jack retenu de justesse dans la même chute par un bras autour de ses épaules. Il fut replacé rapidement en arrière par ce même bras et son sauveur se plaça devant lui. Encore choqué, il vit juste le blouson en cuir noir avec un étrange design de dragon se mordant presque la queue. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Bunny, criant en prenant le client par la peau du cou pour le faire sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Tremblant et larmoyant, Jack leva ses yeux vers le propriétaire du blouson. Il reconnu vite les deux petites nattes dans la masse de cheveux auburn et fut content de voir les yeux verts si doux du client deux tables à côté.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

L'argenté essuya ses joues, réalisant enfin qu'il pleurait sans s'en être rendu compte, et hocha d'abord la tête, puis la secoua. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il venait de subir une tentative de viol, et réaliser ça le secoua encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait failli subir cet homme sur lui, en lui, dans une intimité qu'il n'avait pas initié, encore moins demandé. Il se tint les bras en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de retenir ses larmes mais c'était trop dur. Dire qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, Bunny lui disait qu'une chose pareille finirait un jour par arriver. Il se souvenait comme Elsa avait hurlé en voyant le couteau de son agresseur, un cri perçant qui avait résonné dans tout le club. C'est ce qui l'avait sauvé, le gars avait été si surpris par ses cris qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'abattre l'arme sur elle avant que Bunny ne le maitrise.

_Jack, hey Jack. Calme-toi, il est dehors. Bunny l'a mis dehors.

La voix de Guy résonna à ses oreilles, alors qu'il fixait le sol sans le voir, les images se répétant dans sa tête. Il sentit une main au dessus de son épaule, ne le touchant pas, juste assez proche pour qu'il sente cette présence.

_Tiens, c'est un verre d'eau. Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Il avala sa salive, ses yeux voyant à nouveau ce qu'ils devaient, ce qui était devant lui. Il prit le verre et avala une gorgée, tremblotant encore de tous ses membres. Guy lui reprit le verre en voyant qu'il ne le finirait pas.

_Viens, on va passer par la porte de service.

_J-je... je tiendrais pas... mes jambes...

Quelqu'un se pencha et il croisa à nouveau les yeux verts.

_Je peux vous porter. Si c'est d'accord.

Il hocha la tête, tendant déjà ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou du garçon (Hiccup, n'est-ce pas?), qui passa un bras dans son dos, un autre sous ses jambes et un pan de la robe et le souleva. Guy les conduisit jusqu'à une porte avec un panneau « réservé au personnel », qu'il ouvrit et laissa passer les deux autres. Lorsqu'il voulut passer, une voix l'en empêcha en l'appelant et il écarquilla les yeux.

_Oh non... Pitch...

Jack se crispa et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son porteur. Le barman se pencha en fermant la porte.

_Les loges sont au fond du couloir, à droite, la 2e porte sur la gauche. Allez-y !

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant l'auburn avec Jack dans ses bras. Il suivit donc les instructions du barman et ouvrit une porte où, en effet, il était marqué «vestiaires du personnel ». Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce avec des casiers sur le mur de droite, des coiffeuses avec miroirs et lumières sur la mur de gauche, et une table et des chaises sur le mur en face de la porte. Il se dirigea là et assit Jack sur une chaise, le plus doucement possible. Il fixa Jack, la lumière vive des néons au dessus d'eux lui permettant de voir le jeune homme.

Son maquillage coulait et tâchait de partout. Son gloss était étalé tout autour de sa bouche dans une trainée infâme, le blush avait disparu où les larmes étaient passés, le fard à paupières coulant avec les larmes. Sa robe était dans un état à peu près correcte, mais il voyait le sous-vêtement de Jack qui était trop bas. Il remarqua alors qu'une des ballerines n'était plus à son pied et qu'elle était probablement quelque part dans la salle, sous la table peut-être.

_V-vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda timidement l'auburn.

_Je... je veux rentrer chez moi.

Il hocha la tête et regarda vers les casiers. Il demanda son code à Jack, qui lui donna. Le jour et mois de naissance de sa sœur. Tout le monde le connaissant aurait trouvé, mais l'auburn l'ignorait complètement. Il sortit ses vêtements de son casier et les posa sur la table.

_Je vais... sortir... pour que vous... heu... vous changiez...

Jack hocha la tête et attendit que la porte se referme. Il enleva la robe, le soutif rembourré et la ballerine restante. Le peigne avec le houx n'était plus là et il ne s'en soucia pas. Il jeta la culotte déchirée à la poubelle et enfila son boxer, son jeans, son t-shirt et le hoodie bleu qu'il adorait tellement. Il mit ses bottines à scratch et sortit. L'auburn l'attendait vraiment, et il se sentit content de le voir. Presque plus que s'il s'était agit de Bunny. Pourtant, il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme. Pour tout ce qu'il savait de lui, il s'appelait Hiccup, ce qui était probablement un surnom, et qu'il était gay. Mais tout de suite, il voulait croire que celui qu'il avait trouvé mignon dès le premier regard ne lui voulait que du bien.

_Vous avez encore du maquillage.

_Pas grave. Je veux sortir d'ici...

Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et il grelottait. Mais du choc, encore. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas tellement, d'où son absence de veste ou d'écharpe. Hiccup hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Jack prit son poignet et le dirigea vers la sortie de secours, que les employés utilisaient pour sortir une fois leur service fini. Une fois dehors, il respira l'air frais de décembre. Il y avait un peu de neige qui tombait, et il repensa à sa sœur et son envie de voir le Père Noël.

Elle était une jeune fille, presque une jeune femme maintenant, et elle savait que c'était lui qui déposait ce petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier doré sous le sapin tous les ans. Depuis deux ans, ce n'était plus possible, vu qu'il habitait trop loin. Il donnerait tout pour rentrer à la maison, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait. Il avait claqué la porte en jurant de ne jamais revenir quand sa mère avait avoué que son père, cet homme si occupé et constamment absent, avait une autre femme dans un état différent. Jack ne l'avait pas supporté et était parti. Il entretenait une relation plus paisible avec sa mère depuis un an, mais il ne rentrerait pas.

_Ma voiture est par là.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix légèrement nasillarde de l'auburn, qui avait déjà des flocons dans les cheveux. Jack sourit un peu et hocha la tête. Il se retrouva devant une voiture noire dont il ne regarda même pas la marque.

_Mettez-vous derrière, je dois appeler mon meilleur ami.

Il hocha la tête et laissa l'auburn appeler avec son portable. Jack vit quelques minutes plus tard le garçon aux cheveux noirs de tantôt, qui s'installa à côté de l'auburn devant.

_T'as une de ses têtes, fit-il à Jack.

_Merci, c'est sympa de le confirmer, Toothless, grogna Hiccup.

Jack releva à peine le nom étrange, confirmant au passage qu'il s'agissait de surnoms, tandis que la voiture démarré.

_Attends Hiccup, je retourne au club moi.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai un rencard après.

Hiccup fixa son ami avec perplexité, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir une épiphanie.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai... ce type qui te fait de l'oeil depuis un moment.

Toothless sourit en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack.

_Au fait, je m'appelle Terrence, mais on m'appelle Toothless, parce que j'ai cassé la gueule à un gamin quand j'étais... ben un gamin, et il a perdu presque toutes ses dents.

Jack arqua un sourcil en ouvrant la bouche. Hiccup leva la main en se tournant lui aussi.

_Des dents de lait, soyons clair ! Et moi... on m'appelle Hiccup, mais mon vrai prénom est Harold.

_Hiccup, c'est à cause d'une vieille tradition viking qui...

_Toothless !

_Parce qu'il est né prématuré, et on donnait ce nom aux gringalets, genre le bébé qui ne survivra pas pour éloigner les trolls et tout ça... parce qu'il était un microbe au collège !

Jack fixa l'ébène au sourire ravi et l'auburn qui se frotta les yeux. Pas que l'argenté trouve ça bizarre, il avait entendu des clients complètement saouls jurer sur la tête de leur mère qu'ils étaient Jesus, Elvis ou même Batman, alors une histoire de tradition viking sur un prénom, ça passait comme une lettre à la poste.

_Bon, on se revoit ce week-end chez toi, fit-il à l'auburn en ouvrant sa portière.

_Envoie-moi un message demain matin, que je sache que tu es encore en vie.

L'ébène lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner vers le club rapidement. Jack lui donna ensuite son adresse et ils furent sur la route. Hiccup lui indiqua qu'il avait des chiffons propres à l'arrière des sièges, dans une petite poche style kangourou, pour qu'il se débarbouille un peu. Jack se retrouva donc à frotter son visage avec un chiffon, enlevant le gloss et le fard à paupière du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il restait encore des traces, mais il ne ressemblait plus à un clown qui se serait maquillé avec la mauvaise main au moins. Il enlèverait le reste dans sa salle de bain.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de l'argenté, un silence gênant s'installa. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et il semblait que ce soit le cas de l'autre aussi. Jack avala sa salive et croisa le regard olive dans le rétroviseur avant.

_Je... je vais y aller.

_Hum, oui.

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas, et Jack trouva son comportement vraiment bizarre. Rien ne le retenait ici, il serait bien mieux dans son petit studio, cloitré sous ses couvertures en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Oui, mais il repensa à son agression et une peur d'être seul le prit. Il joua un moment avec ses manches, puis se pinça les lèvres.

_Tu veux monter ?

Il re-pinça ses lèvres, n'osant pas recroiser le regard d'Hiccup dans le miroir. Il entendit la ceinture de sécurité être déclipsée et releva alors seulement son regard. Hiccup se tourna vers lui.

_OK, juste pour m'assurer que tout ira bien...

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Hiccup la verrouilla et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte, Jack sortant un trousseau à trois clés. L'une pour l'entrée commune, l'autre pour celle de son appartement et la dernière pour sa boite aux lettres. Rien de plus. Il conduisit Hiccup jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, ses bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il avait la tête baissée. L'auburn se pinça à son tour les lèvres, regardant la cage d'ascenseur où quelques graffitis stupides étaient dessinés.

_V-vous travaillez souvent au club ?

Il essayait de meubler le silence jusqu'au dernier étage, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de l'endroit où Jack s'était fait agresser.

_Tous les soirs depuis un an. Je suis passé de petit boulot à petit boulot, et la dernière fois, j'ai failli me faire virer de mon appartement.

Il vit qu'ils étaient au 4e étage, ils allaient au 8e. L'ascenseur était très lent, autant continuer de parler.

_Quand je suis venu pour l'offre d'emploi, je ne pensais pas que je devrais mettre une robe mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'ai serré les dents et fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

_Je... je suis désolé de demander, mais c'est... la première fois que ça arrive ?

Il fixa les doubles portes, voyant son reflet flou dedans, alors que derrière lui, un miroir sale se tenant contre le mur.

_C'est une première pour moi en tout cas.

La cage d'escalier s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Jack sortit en premier, tenant en main la clé de son studio. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer en premier son invité. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas eu de visite depuis qu'il était arrivé là, et laisser rentrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis à peine une heure ou deux, c'était si décalé et stupide. Son bon sens semblait faire grève, vu qu'il aurait très bien pu faire entrer chez lui un voleur, un pervers ou un tueur, mais il s'en fichait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et approcha de l'auburn, qui regardait son salon-salle à manger.

_C'est... sympa.

_Ouais, les joies des studios. C'est petit mais ça revient pas cher.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire, et Jack s'excusa pour aller dans la salle de bain. Là, il fit couler de l'eau et s'en éclaboussa la figure, frottant ses yeux et ses joues avec une serviette propre. Lorsqu'il enleva enfin tout le maquillage après quelques essais de plus, il avait la peau rosit mais propre. Il jeta la serviette dans son panier à linge et sortit en éteignant la lumière. Il trouva l'auburn dans sa cuisine, buvant à un verre. Lorsqu'il le vit, Hiccup baissa la tête.

_Heu... je... je me suis pris un peu d'eau.

_Oui, je vois.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et rien ne le rompit. Ni les pleures d'un bébé, ni les cris d'un couple se disputant ou une sirène de voiture. Rien du tout, rendant ce silence gênant. Finalement, Hiccup posa le verre dans l'évier et se tourna en jouant avec ses doigts.

_Je crois... que je vais y aller.

Il passa près de Jack, s'attendant à un simple hochement de tête, mais il s'étonna en sentant deux mains agripper son bras droit et le retenant. Il tourna la tête et vit l'argenté le fixant avec des yeux suppliant.

_Non... reste, je... je ne veux pas être seul... pas ce soir...

Il baissa la tête, ses mèches blanches cachant ses yeux. Hiccup vit des tremblements dans ses épaules.

_J'ai peur.

L'auburn se retourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, Jack se laissant aller comme une poupée de chiffon, enlaçant sa taille avec ses bras. Une atmosphère détendue s'installa tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans le vieux canapé de Jack, Hiccup caressant les mèches blanches et argentées entre ses doigts, la tête pâle posée contre son épaule. Il avait un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, qui avait ses bras autour de sa propre taille. Ils étaient détendus, et une même pensée passa dans leur tête. Que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi relaxé avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

_Désolé, je t'empêche de rejoindre ta famille, s'excusa Jack lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de 23h.

_Non, je ne fête pas ce soir.

_Ah bon ? Tu ne vas pas chez tes parents ?

Il sentit la tension dans l'épaule où était posée sa tête et releva son regard azur pour voir que sa mâchoire à la très fine barbe était crispée.

_Je fête avec ma mère... mais elle n'est pas là ce soir... et mon père est... c'est compliqué.

Jack baissa les yeux en s'excusant, mais l'auburn lui dit que ce n'était rien. Il n'y pouvait rien si son père avait du mal à accepter qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Il espérait juste qu'un jour, il comprenne et qu'ils puissent s'excuser tous les deux de leurs comportements ridicules.

_Et toi alors ? Demanda-t-il à Jack.

_Ma famille habite loin. Et même si je pouvais les voir, je ne voudrais pas... pas mon père en tout cas. Ma mère et ma sœur, je ne demande que ça, mais s'il est là... non...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu ne veuilles pas de lui ?

Jack se releva et le fixa dans les yeux, des larmes montant à ses souvenirs.

_Il a fait croire à ma mère qu'il l'épouserait, alors qu'il était déjà marié. Il lui a fait deux enfants, ma sœur et moi, et il préfère son autre famille à nous. Quand il vient nous voir, il reste seulement le week-end, et ces dernières années, il prenait un malin plaisir à me rabaisser, à me traiter comme un incapable... comme si je n'étais pas son fils...

Jack leva les yeux au plafond en bâtant des cils. C'était douloureux pour lui mais il ouvrait son cœur à ce jeune homme qui en avait fait de même. Il se rappelait encore le regard de son père, semblable au sien, qui le fusillait du regard alors qu'il tenait son bulletin. Pas très brillant cette fois-là, il l'avait traité d'idiot congénital, d'un bon à rien qui ne réussirait qu'en vidant les poubelles des autres. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce besoin qu'avait son père à le rabaisser, à le piétiner avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avait fait une scène devant tout le quartier en le traiter de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, devant les parents d'enfants qu'il gardait pour se faire de l'argent. Il n'avait plus jamais gardé d'enfants dans le quartier après ça, et c'était entièrement la faute de son imbécile de géniteur, qui était reparti comme une fleur le lendemain matin. Au moins, il avait compris après ça qu'il aimait vraiment prendre soin des enfants et c'est ainsi qu'il décida d'en faire son métier.

Hiccup le tira contre lui et l'enlaça en caressant son dos, lui murmurant que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, comme aux enfants qu'il gardait pendant un orage. Il trouva l'attention agréable et réalisa qu'il manquait cruellement de ce genre de rapprochement. Il se laissa donc aller dans les bras de cet auburn qui s’immisçait en dessous de sa peau comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années.

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le matin pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre de son balcon. Jack battit des cils quelques instants, puis releva ses yeux vers le jeune homme sur lequel il s'était endormi. Hiccup et lui avaient passé la nuit sur son canapé, Jack couché sur lui, leurs bras sécurisés l'un autre de l'autre. S'il avait voulu s'éclipser une fois l'argenté endormi, l'autre n'avait probablement pas pu. Se relevant le plus lentement et doucement possible, Jack réussit à se mettre debout sans réveiller l'auburn allongé sur le canapé. Il attrapa rapidement le plaide sur le fauteuil à côté et le plaça sur le jeune homme, puis se rendit dans sa cuisine, fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il s'activa alors, recoiffant ses longs cheveux avec l'élastique qu'il n'avait même pas enlevé, préparant deux assiettes et deux tasses à la petite table contre le mur, chauffant du lait dans une casserole et mettant du pain dans le toaster. C'est en plein milieu de ses préparatifs qu'il regarda l'heure et se figea. Il était à peine 7h du matin, et il se demanda tout à coup si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de réveiller l'autre garçon si tôt. Il n'eut pas à se poser plus la question que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hiccup en train de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_Salut.

_Salut, répondit l'argenté.

_Je peux m'asseoir ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

Il se laissa presque tomber sur la chaise et se frotta le visage en baillant. Jack voyait bien qu'il était crevé et il s'excusa.

_De quoi ?

_Et bien, pour tout. J'ai été égoïste hier soir, je t'ai accaparé et... je t'ai empêché de dormir.

_Oh ça ? Non, c'est juste que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, mais la nuit d'avant celle-ci, tu vois ?

Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'ils discutaient, le garçon aux yeux bleus lui avait demandé de le vouvoyer. Ils avaient presque le même âge, Hiccup à peine plus vieux de deux ans, et ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait vouvoyé pour commencer.

_Je me rattraperais plus tard... j'étais habitué aux nuits blanches à un moment, à étudier comme un malade pour avoir mon diplôme avec mention... j'ai dormi pendant 24h d'affilé une fois mes examens finis.

Jack releva la casserole du feu et versa le lait dans la tasse d'Hiccup.

_Sérieux ?

_Oui. Après ça, ma mère m'a obligé à lever le pied avant que je reprenne les cours. J'ai passé l'été à faire tous les trucs les plus fous possibles.

_Comme quoi ?

Il se versa le reste de lait chaud dans sa tasse et remit la casserole sur la gazinière éteinte. Alors qu'il prenait le panier de pain, Hiccup continua, énumérant en comptant sur ses doigts.

_J'ai fait de l'escalade, du saut en parachute, du parapente aussi... j'aurai bien essayé le saut à l'élastique mais pas moyen d'en trouver par chez moi. J'ai aussi fait du ski nautique et j'ai prit des cours de surf.

_Et tu appelles ça « lever le pied » ? questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_OK, dis comme ça, on dirait presque que je me fatiguais plus, mais en fait non ! Je dormais mieux et j'avais toujours une de ses pêches !

Il s'étira en faisant craquer son cou. Jack rit en prenant un toast qu'il beurra, imité par son vis-à-vis.

_Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

_Bien. Je crois que ça va...

Il croqua dans un coin sans regarder l'autre homme. Les évènements de la veille revinrent dans son esprit mais il les chassa. Ce n'était pas le moment, il était hors de question que son petit déjeuner soit rythmé par un pervers qui avait essayé de profiter de lui. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main sur la sienne.

_Désolé de dire ça, mais on ne dirait pas que ça va...

_... j'essaye de ne pas y penser, c'est tout.

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre regardant le pain dans son assiette.

_Tu comptes y retourner ce soir ?

Cette question stoppa l'argenté dans la mastication de son pain. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais la question se posait maintenant. Risquerait-il de se faire agresser encore, au risque de ne pas être secouru la prochaine fois ? Il baissa les yeux et posa sa tartine. Il avait besoin de cette argent, surtout maintenant qu'il ne ferait plus de babysitting jusqu'en janvier. Il avala, la boule de pain et de beurre descendant difficilement dans son œsophage, l'idée de retourner à secouer son cul devant des types ivres, à faire la causette à des hommes qui se ressemblaient tous dans leur petite vie soit pathétique, soit rangée, à remettre du maquillage sur son visage qui n'en avait pas besoin... il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Un bruit provenant du salon le sortit de ses pensées alors que l'auburn se levait. Il revint un instant plus tard avec son portable en main, et un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

_On dirait que la soirée s'est bien passé pour quelqu'un.

_Qui ?

_Mon ami Toothless. Il n'a pas passé la nuit avec son rencard, mais le peu qu'ils ont eu, ça a été intense apparemment.

Jack leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire.

_Il faudra qu'il me présente ce Bunny ou je ne sais quoi...

Le sourire disparut du visage de Jack.

_Bunny ? Le garde du corps ?

_Oui. Ils se sont croisés hors du club et, d'après ce que Toothless m'a dit en tout cas, ça a été le coup de foudre...

_Bunny ? Amoureux ?

L'argenté contempla l'idée et secoua la tête, parce que ça ne collait pas du tout avec son ami. Mais si c'était bien le cas, alors félicitations !

* * *

_OK, démarre ! Demanda Hiccup.

Jack, assit côté conducteur, tourna la clé de contact mais le moteur ne voulut pas se mettre en route. Il se contenta de ce petit bruit répété lorsque ça coince quelque part. Hiccup pianota d'énervement sur le rebord du capot. Voilà 10 minutes qu'il cherchait ce qui n'allait pas, et ça commençait à devenir lourd.

_Ma p'tite Furie, tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça à ton sauveur ! T'as failli finir à la casse et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

_Tu parles souvent avec ta voiture ?

Jack sortit et se rapprocha de l'auburn, qui fixait les câbles sous le capot.

_Seulement quand elle me gonfle... je te jure, cette voiture était encore en super état quand je l'ai trouvé et son idiot de propriétaire voulait la foutre à la casse parce qu'il avait calé deux ou trois fois avec !

_C'est si cruel, plaisanta-t-il.

Hiccup lui lança un regard amusé malgré tout. Il s'énervait trop facilement, il le savait, mais on ne jetait pas une voiture qui avait seulement 5 ans sous prétexte qu'une bougie avait lâché ou qu'elle avait calé en hiver. L'ancien propriétaire de la petite merveille était un crétin avec trop d'argent, c'était certain.

_Tu crois qu'elle va marcher ?

_Marcher, je ne pense pas, mais rouler serait déjà pas mal.

Jack porta une main à sa bouche pour se retenir d'éclater de rire en plein milieu de la rue. On ne lui avait jamais fait le coup de la voiture qui « marche » et c'était si soudain qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. L'auburn eut un sourire en coin, ravi du petit effet de sa blague. L'argenté l'observa faire il ne savait quoi sur la voiture avant qu'Hiccup lui demande d'aller essayer encore une fois de mettre le contact. Jack s'installa et tourna les clés, et comme par magie, le moteur rugit enfin. Il sourit et échangea un regard avec Hiccup, qui fermait le capot dans un « clac » sonore. Il éteint la voiture et sortit en prenant les clés avec lui, remarquant comme l'auburn s'essuyait les mains avec un chiffon.

_Tu veux monter, pour te laver les mains correctement ?

_Oui, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai horreur de conduire avec les mains noires.

Ils se fixèrent, un sourire sur leurs lèvres, pendant un moment un peu trop long pour deux personnes se connaissant à peine. Un œil avisé dirait qu'ils se plaisaient, et c'était le cas. Ils avaient échangé à peine quelques banalités qu'ils s'étaient confié sur leur passé, parents et amis, et même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, le courant passé entre eux, très bien même.

C'est la réflexion que se fit la femme brune à lunettes approchant avec une petite fille blonde dans les bras, son fils courant sur le trottoir.

_Jack ! Cria le garçon.

L'argenté eut juste le temps de se tourner qu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le tirant vers le bas. Il baissa la tête et reconnut immédiatement cette masse de cheveux brun.

_Salut Jamie.

Il caressa sa tignasse alors que le garçon relevait des yeux brillants vers lui, puis vers l'auburn qui le fixait. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'Hiccup lui rendit d'une façon un peu pataude. La mère de famille se rendit jusqu'à l'argenté.

_Nous allons chez la famille de mon mari pour le repas, mais quand Jamie t'a vu, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de courir vers toi.

_C'est normal ! Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël !

Jack s'agenouilla et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le remerciant. Jamie était un bonheur pour lui : rusé, curieux et très joueur, il lui rappelait un peu lui-même à son âge. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il commençait à se faire connaître dans le quartier dans le milieu du babysitting, sa mère ayant supporté le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il comptait vivre de garde d'enfants. Elle lui avait même trouvé toutes les informations pour passer son diplôme.

Jamie lâcha le jeune homme et lui sourit, montrant sa dent de devant manquante qu'il avait perdu lors de leur dernière sortie dans le parc en se cassant la figure contre un banc en descendant une colline. A ce moment seulement remarqua-t-il que l'enfant avait un paquet dans une main, caché derrière son dos. Jamie passa d'un pied à l'autre en penchant la tête sur le côté, un peu gêné.

_Jamie, tu avais quelque chose pour Jack, non ?

_O-oui !

Il leva le petit sac à décorations de Noël qu'il tenait et le tendit à son babysitter. Jack le prit et sourit en le remerciant. Quand le garçon insista qu'il l'ouvre tout de suite, il obéit en détachant le scratch fermant le paquet et fut un peu confus en voyant des livres. Il en prit un et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de cahiers, vierges. Il était à se demander ce que ça signifiait, lorsqu'il croisa le regard noisette de madame Bennett, et là, il comprit.

_C-c'est bon ?

_Tu commences le premier lundi de janvier. Jamie a pensé que tu aurais besoin de quoi prendre des notes.

L'argenté porta une main à sa bouche, des larmes passant dans les coins de ses yeux. Hiccup passa son regard de Jack à la mère de famille, ne comprenant pas. Lorsque Jack se précipita pour enlacer la femme et les enfants, il ne dit rien s'adossant contre sa voiture en attendant que Jack soit à nouveau seul quelques instants plus tard. Quant enfin il eut l'attention de l'autre, il haussa les épaules en penchant sa tête.

_Je n'ai pas très bien compris... il se passe quoi avec ces cahiers ?

Jack se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire de gamin ouvrant le plus beau des cadeau un matin de Noël et lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, il lui montra un papier caché derrière les cahiers.

_La mère de Jamie m'a inscrit pour passer un diplôme d'aide maternelle. Je pensais sincèrement que c'était trop tard, on n'a fait la demande à la dernière minute mais... elle a dit que c'était bon... je vais avoir un diplôme à encadrer chez moi quand je garderais les petits...

Son sourire fendait presque tout son visage et il trépignait presque dans la cage d'ascenseur, contaminant l'auburn.

_C'est génial alors. Tu vas faire ce que tu veux vraiment en fait.

_Oui... je... j'en reviens pas ! Je vais pouvoir... oublier le club...

Il n'en revenait pas ! Il allait pouvoir s'en sortir, enfin ! Ils échangèrent un sourire, alors que les portes s'ouvrirent au 8e étage. Jack laissa son invité se laver les mains pendant qu'il rangeait le cadeau des Bennett sur le bureau dans sa chambre. Il étira ses bras vers le haut, son sourire ne disparaissant pas. Adieu Pitch et ses humeurs de chien, la robe trop révélatrice et son soutien-gorge rembourré et plus jamais il ne se maquillerait comme un camion de pompier! Il sortit d'un pas léger, sautant presque comme un lapin, et se retrouva (littéralement) nez à nez avec Hiccup, qui le retint pour qu'ils ne tombent pas ensemble.

_D-désolé, j'étais complètement ailleurs...

_Tss, quand on va faire ce qu'on veut vraiment, je crois qu'on a le droit de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Jack n'essaya même pas de se libérer des bras le tenant encore, et il ne vit aucun mouvement de recule d'Hiccup. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, l'atmosphère à nouveau détendue et complètement unique.

Lequel des deux se pencha en premier vers l'autre, aucun ne le savait, mais ils étaient certains que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés à mi-chemin entre eux. Il s'était agit d'un baiser très simple, juste une petite caresse entre deux paires de lèvres, mais c'était comme s'ils venaient de trouver la réponse à une question importante qui les dérangeait depuis longtemps. Et tout à coup, ils oublièrent ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la journée, parce que la perspective de la passée loin de l'autre semblait ridicule.

Jack finit par suivre l'auburn jusque chez lui, dans la maison où il avait grandi et où sa mère l'attendait. L'idée qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis moins de 24h ne sembla pas tellement choqué la belle auburn qui accueillit l'argenté avec un large sourire. Juste après, ils se mirent en route pour aller au restaurant. Hiccup lui confia une fois seuls que sa mère était incapable de faire cuir une dinde ou même d'assaisonner correctement du poisson, donc il l'invitait au restaurant chaque année. Ça le fit beaucoup rire, et il ne croyait pas son nouveau petit ami lorsqu'il disait ça. Jack regretta ses paroles à Nouvel An lorsqu'il goutta aux boulettes de mouton de Valka. Son estomac lui fit mal jusqu'à la veille de son premier jour de formation.

Quant à Stoick, le père d'Hiccup, il eut la décence de ne pas critiquer son fils au restaurant, mais ses regards entre les deux jeunes hommes en disaient long, ainsi que son silence lourd de paroles de reproches. Il lui fallu des mois avant qu'enfin, il comprenne qu'Hiccup ne voulait pas le blesser ou le mettre dans l'embarras mais juste être honnête avec lui. Les relations père-fils connurent un tournant décisif après ça, pour le meilleur. 

* * *

 

Jamie faisait la moue, bien que Jack essaye de le faire sourire, mais rien à faire, l'enfant n'arrivait pas à se réjouir.

_Je déménage juste de quelques pâtés de maison. Je viendrais te voir, alors sourit, Jamie.

_C'est pas ça...

Le petit brun regarda Jack avec des yeux embués de larmes.

_Alors, c'est quoi ? Fit-il en caressant sa joue.

_Tu... tu t'installes avec Hiccup... vous allez être une famille... et So et moi, on va... on sera plus dans ta famille...

Jack lui sourit, attendrit de voir son petit protégé si chamboulé.

_Tu seras toujours comme un petit frère pour moi. Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui m'a accepté le premier, et je t'ai promis qu'on serait toujours amis.

Jamie hocha la tête en battant des cils, ravalant ses larmes.

_La maison sera presque aussi grande que la tienne. Tu auras encore plus de place pour jouer, et même quand tu ne seras plus en âge d'avoir un babysitter, tu pourras venir après les cours.

_... c'est promis ?

_Ju-ré, assura Jack en le serrant dans ses bras.

Hiccup mit un dernier carton dans sa voiture alors que Jack se redressait en gardant le brun dans ses bras. Jamie avait presque 11 ans maintenant, et il voyait bien qu'il vivait mal le départ de Jack. Mais il devait relativiser maintenant, Jack n'avait plus assez de place chez lui et l'immeuble s'était beaucoup détérioré ses derniers 3 ans. Partir dans une nouvelle maison, même si elle n'était pas si grande que ça et était de plein pied, c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Son diplôme lui permettait peut-être de certifié qu'il était qualifié pour s'occuper d'enfant, l'état des lieux disait autre chose.

Et puis, depuis le temps qu'Hiccup et lui voulaient être ensemble, ils n'allaient pas dire non. C'était très sympa de dormir chez l'un et chez l'autre à tour de rôle, mais puisque l'auburn avait enfin fini ses études, autant en profiter. Leurs parents les avaient aidé pour l'obtenir, et ils espéraient bien rentabiliser leur aide dans les années à venir.

Jack n'était retourné au club que jusqu'au 31 décembre, puis il était parti comme il l'avait dit dans sa lettre de démission. Fini le maquillage qu'il détestait, les culottes de filles juste un peu plus profondes pour que son service trois pièces y soit confortable, la robe trop révélatrice qu'il avait été obligé de porté durant sa dernière semaine et les pinces et barrettes qui ne lui allait pas selon lui. Pitch n'avait pas essayé de le retenir, il n'avait rien dit d'ailleurs, quant aux autres employés, certains lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, d'autres prédirent qu'il reviendrait bientôt la queue entre les jambes quand il verrait que ça ne marchait pas. Les jaloux. Il les plaignait un peu, travailler ici n'était pas une sinécure.

La veille de son premier jour de formation, il avait demandé à Hiccup de venir chez lui. Il avait alors prit des ciseaux et avait coupé ses cheveux longs jusqu'au dessus des épaules, puis avait donné la paire à Hiccup, en lui demandant d'égaliser au mieux. En attendant qu'il aille chez le coiffeur, ce serait mieux que de le faire à l'aveuglette. Couper ses cheveux, c'était s'assurer de ne plus jamais revenir au club, de garder sa dignité et de se donner du mal pour ne plus jamais finir aussi mal.

Maintenant que son appartement était vide, Jack donna ses clés à son ex-propriétaire, enlaça Jamie et Sophie, puis monta dans la voiture noire où l'attendait l'auburn. Le trajet ne dura que 5 minutes qu'ils étaient déjà devant chez eux. Jack prit une profonde inspiration en voyant la maison beige qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir si jeune. Hiccup enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa joue.

_On est chez nous, lui souffla-t-il.

_Oui, ça fait bizarre quand on y pense...

Jack enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_Hic ?

L'auburn tourna son regard vers lui, ne loupant pas le regard brillant de son petit ami.

_Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fais.

_Je t'ai juste aider. Tu aurais été capable de tout faire tout seul.

_Oui, mais tu m'as tellement soutenu, je voulais que tu saches que je le sais, et que je n'oublierais pas.

Il se décala contre l'auburn, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Les bras d'Hiccup finirent autour de la taille de l'argenté.

_Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres.

C'était un baiser comme le premier qu'il avait échangé, doux et amoureux. Terminé un peu rapidement à leur goût, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un déchainement de salive et de langues pour exprimer combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Quant à l'anneau que Jack portait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche, il était juste là pour faire savoir qu'il était pris.

Hiccup déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le bonheur et le bien-être les entourant, mais il devait briser la bulle. Ils avaient tant à faire d'ici deux jours, lorsque Jack recevrait les parents des enfants du quartier. La maison devait être impeccable, et l'aide de Toothless et Bunny ne serait pas de trop, ni de leurs autres amis. Le week-end serait court pour eux, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Dans une semaine, ils fêteront les 3 ans de leur rencontre. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été des plus conventionnelles, ils aimaient se rappeler que le 24 décembre, parce qu'Hiccup avait voulu être honnête avec son père et que son meilleur ami avait décidé de l'emmener dans ce club, où travailler Jack, ils avaient pu se rencontrer.

Le reste, ils aimaient ne pas y penser, parce qu'Hiccup serait revenu le soir suivant, juste pour voir le jeune homme qui avait des yeux si beau et un sourire ravissant, qui avait volé son souffle et une partie de sa logique.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! J'ai été ravie de pouvoir ENFIN participer à une Hijack week! 5 thèmes sur 7, c'est vraiment génial pour une première fois je crois :) Je me relancerais dans l'aventure sans soucis^^


End file.
